


A Favor Can Be Beneficial

by allnonchalant (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/allnonchalant
Summary: They were seated in a circle, a bottle spinning in the middle.Cheng Xiao smiled, clapping in glee when the bottle pointed at Sicheng. “Ah. looks like it chose you Winwin. Truth or dare?”Several pairs of eyes looked him, chanting dare. He swallowed, nervous after witnessing Johnny streak down the street, Haechan daring him to do so. He could take the easy route and choose truth, but his friend wouldn’t let him off so easily. Not when his crush, Taeyong, was there.“I dare you to wear my cheerleader uniform for the rest of the game.”Oohs and aahs were heard throughout the room, along with Sicheng’s loud gasp, about to refuse the proposal, until Yuta butted in, stating it’d be funny. The shorter male nudged Taeyong on the shoulder. “Right, Taeyong?”The other male laughed, shaking his head. “It would, but if Sicheng doesn’t feel comfortable doing it, he shouldn’t.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfic earlier this week, it was a kaisoo fic and Kyungsoo was wearing a cheerleader outfit and I thought of Winwin. I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I wrote this, it's obviously not finished, but I should have it done tomorrow or Sunday.
> 
> I should be working on my other fic, 'Hard Feelings,' but instead I'm here writing this. It should hopefully be good practice for smut. I just hope it turns out well, but we'll see.

Sicheng looked at himself in the mirror, cheeks reddening at the sight. He was dressed in an outfit he would have never pictured himself wearing. His frame was clothed in a cheerleader uniform, courtesy of Cheng Xiao, one of his best friends, a label that he considered changing after today.

The small red cropped shirt did nothing to hide his soft washboard abs, fading away from the lack of exercise and junk food. The short pleated skirt didn’t hide much either, stopping about mid thigh, leaving his long slim pale legs on display for anyone to see.

The worst part was that Winwin couldn’t deny that he actually looked good. Paired with a wig and he’d easily pass as a girl, as a cheerleader. He cursed out loud, embarrassed that he took the dare.

_They were seated in a circle, a bottle spinning in the middle._

_Cheng Xiao smiled, clapping in glee when the bottle pointed at Sicheng. “Ah. looks like it chose you Winwin. Truth or dare?”_

_Several pairs of eyes looked him, chanting dare. He swallowed, nervous after witnessing Johnny streak down the street, Haechan daring him to do so. He could take the easy route and choose truth, but his friend wouldn’t let him off so easily. Not when his crush, Taeyong, was there._

_“I dare you to wear my cheerleader uniform for the rest of the game.”_

_Oohs and aahs were heard throughout the room, along with Sicheng’s loud gasp, about to refuse the proposal, until Yuta butted in, stating it’d be funny. The shorter male nudged Taeyong on the shoulder. “Right, Taeyong?”_

_The other male laughed, shaking his head. “It would, but if Sicheng doesn’t feel comfortable doing it, he shouldn’t.”_

That was his downfall. He just had to go with dare, hoping to impress the soccer player, possibly catching his attention. Attention would definitely be grabbed, just not in the way he had hoped.

Knocking resonated in the small bathroom, shaking the black haired boy from his reverie. “WinWing! Are you finished?” Xiao tried opening the door blocked by the lock on the knob. “Sicheng~!”

“Y-yeah, just hold up…” He unlocked the door, holding it open so that it was slightly ajar. “I don’t know if I could go through with this. It’s embarrassing.”

The brunette pushed the door, trying to get in. “Just let me inside. I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” The girl closed the door behind her, mouth widening when she saw how the other looked. “Oh my god! What the hell Winwin! You look so good, I mean look at yourself. Some of the girls on the team would be jealous.”

Sicheng swallowed, hating how he agreed with her, not wanting to feed into the situation. “I don’t care how good I look! I can’t go out there like this!”

“I don’t know, don’t you want to catch Taeyong’s attention” You never know, he might be into this. Maybe he’ll ask you to be his little personal cheerleader” She placed her hands on his thin shoulders, whispering in his ear, teasing him.

“Yah, stop it!” He shook his arms, removing her hands from his shoulders. “I really hate you right now-”

“Are you-woah! Damn, Sicheng!” Yuta held the door open, staring at the two, whistling at the black haired boy. “You look good, really good. I never realized how nice your legs are, and they’re so long.”

Winwin’s cheeks turned cherry red, mouth opening and closing like a fish underwater. “You’re such a pervert!”

Cheng Xiao laughed loudly, alerting the guests who walked over, wanting to see what the commotion was. Voices echoed each other, boys catcalling, asking when he was available, girls squealing, begging him to let them dress him up in other outfits. People took photos and videos.

Panic arose in his chest, breathing became difficult, not liking all the attention that was received. He looked to his best friend, eyes begging for help. “Alright, alright. We’ve all had our fun seeing Sicheng in my cheerleader outfit, but I actually think it’s time for us to go. It’s late and I’m his ride.”

She pulled him by his upper arm. The black haired boy looked up for a brief moment, seeing Taeyong who was looking at him up and down, eyes darkening when he looked up and made eye contact with Sicheng. His expression changed quickly, giving the younger boy a small smiled laced with sympathy.

“Fuck, did you see the way Taeyong looked at you-”

“Just take me home.” He ignored his friends stare, turning to look out the window, uncomfortable from still wearing the small articles of clothing, wishing he had the time to change first.

Cheng Xiao dropped him off, apologizing profusely, worried the other was mad at her. “I really am sorry! I wasn’t expecting that sort of reaction, I just wanted Taeyong to notice you. I should have just dared you to kiss him, that-”

“No. No. _No._ ” Sicheng sighed, holding the car door open. “I’m not mad at you, I just don’t handle attention well, especially that sort of attention. It was mortifying.” His plush pink lips turned upward, forming a smile, reassuring his friend that he was fine.

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that. We’ll talk tomorrow! Goodnight!”

Sicheng stood outside, watching the car until it could no longer be seen. “I think I’m done with parties. Especially if they involve the truth or dare and Taeyong.” Long legs tiredly carried him inside, turning in for the night.

Light came pouring from his blinds, aiding the alarm in waking the black haired boy from his slumber. Small doe eyes opened slowly, blinking, adjusting to morning. The clock read 10 am, time for him to get ready for his two afternoon classes.

He stood up, stretching his arms, yawning, still not fully awake. The cool water from the shower felt good against his heated skin, finally waking him. He changed into a basic black shirt and black sweats, wanting to be comfortable. Winwin was about to throw his dirty clothes in the hamper, distracted by red clothes that lay on the floor next to his bed.

Memories from last night flooded his brain, reminding him what occurred yesterday night. A loud groan escaped his lips, hoping everyone forgot about him in that outfit.

“Sicheng! You’re up. I made breakfast.” His mom shouted from downstairs, hearing as he walked down the stairs. “You should’ve slept longer, I know you came home late yesterday. You need to sleep more.”

The black haired boy smiled, letting out a small laugh. “My friends would disagree, especially Jaehyun. I have two lectures today, I can’t miss them. Taeil would scold me. But thank you for the breakfast.”

He ate slowly, taking his time as he scrolled through his phone, checking to see if anyone mentioned last night on their social media. Nothing so far, good.

His mom stood at the door. “You’re leaving already? Your classes are later in the day today, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, but I have to return something to Cheng Xiao, I’m sure she needs it. I don’t know if I’ll be back in time for dinner, but I’ll call you! And I’ll just walk and take the bus. Bye!” He rushed out the door, not leaving room for any more questions. He had to find the brunette and give her the uniform back, not wanting it in his possession any longer.

 

* * *

 

Sicheng got off the bus, walking down the pavement, heading towards the little cafe on campus. He walked inside, spotting exactly who he was looking for. “Cheng Xiao!” He walked quickly, hiding the bag behind him.

“Oh, hey Sicheng. What are-ohh, you brought the clothes. You could've just kept it, it’s my spare and I rarely use it, I’m sure you and Taeyong could find a use for it.” Her tone was smug and teasing, wanting to rile him up.

“You’re such an asshole. Where’s your manager? I’m going to file a complaint for harassment.”

“Yah! I was just kidding, Winwin. It’s fun riling you up. Your class doesn’t start for a while still, right? Taeil and Jaehyun came in a few minutes before you, they’re over there seated. I’ll bring you your usual.” The brunette went back to making orders.

The black haired boy sighed, walking to where his friends were chatting, discussing some subject he cares little for.

Jaehyun looked at him, a mischievous expression on his face. “I didn’t know you were into cross-dressing, Winwin. Who knew you were so kinky.” His hand held up his phone, showing a picture of him in the cheerleader outfit from yesterday.

Taeil grabbed the phone, staring at the picture in shock. “What the hell? You actually wore that!? Haechan wasn’t lying then.” He held the phone up, holding it next to Sicheng, comparing the two. “My poor innocent Winwin, I don’t know if I can look at you the same anymore. Who corrupted you, was it Johnny?”

“You’re being irrational! I’m still me, that was a dare. I didn’t have a choice!” The Chinese boy turned to Jaehyun, curious as to where he got the photo. “And where’d you get that!? I didn’t see any photos when I checked earlier.”

“You could’ve have chosen truth, but how else would you have gotten your loves attention. You guys should’ve seen the way Taeyong looked at him.” Cheng Xiao looked up, dramatically placing a hand on her heart. “The intense look in his eyes as he looked at you up and down. Man, I’m sure if we stayed longer he would’ve devoured you.”

The bell on the door rang, indicating customers entered the cafe. Sicheng muttered shit when he saw who it was, putting his head down, hoping to avoid being seen by Yuta and Taeyong. “Ooooh, look who just came in. The cafe is full and they could join you guys.”

Winwin opened his mouth, protest weak and dead in the back of his throat when he heard Cheng Xiao shout for them, motioning for them to come over. Jaehyun snickered, putting an arm up and waving. “You can join us, we have seats available.”

“Are you sure? We don’t want to interrupt anything.”

“It’s perfectly fine, see?” Taeil pointed at Yuta who already sat down. “We don’t mind, right Sicheng?”

Traitors. The three of them were traitors, scheming behind his back, figuring out how to embarrass him more. “Ha, y-yeah. Besides, there are no other seats available.” _No. No. Leave. Please._

The black haired boy bit back the word fuck when Taeyong took a seat. Sicheng just sat there, eating a muffin, not adding to the conversation between the three. He pulled out his phone, checking the time with the excuse to leave. “Ah, my class starts in 15 minutes. It’s a long walk, so I should get going.”

He wasn’t even out of his seat before Taeil stopped him. “Actually, Taeyong’s class starts soon too, right? You’re both heading in the same direction too. You can walk together and keep each other company.”

Taeyong nodded, looking up at Sicheng and offering him a big smiled, happy that he could walk with someone on his way to class. “Yeah, let’s walk together. We can get to know each other better.”

The Chinese boy returned the large smile, masking the panic he felt. As they walked out, he turned to glare at his so called friends, met with knowing smiles.

They walked at the same pace, silence only lasting for a few seconds. “Sorry for joining you, I shouldn’t have. It didn’t look like you wanted to walk with me, but I really do want to get to know you better.” The slightly shorter boy stared at him, perfect smile plastered on his face.

“Ah, no! That’s not it, I promise! I’m just surprised you’d want to walk with me. We’re not really friends.” Winwin spoke quickly, not wanting the other to get the wrong impression.

“We can change that now, but I’m glad you don’t hate me.” The brunette paused as if trying to find the right words to say. “Um, I’m sorry about yesterday. You looked uncomfortable. I..uh..I tried to stop them from posting any pictures, but I don’t know if it worked.”

Sicheng turned his head, speechless, not expecting to hear that. “No, it was my fault. I was feeling daring, a mistake on my part, but thank you. I was worried that I’d see a bunch of them plastered online.”

“Yeah, I can imagine, but hey, Jaehyun told me you’re really good at math. I’m actually struggling with stats. I don’t want to fail that class, so I was hoping you could help with my homework later? Football practice ends at six.” Taeyong scratched the back of his head, nervous to hear the other’s response.

“I would hope I’m good at math, it is my major. My last class ends at five, I can just wait for you on bleachers.” He regretted agreeing to help him as soon as the words left his mouth, but the way the light hit the brunette’s face, making his smile look brighter, may have eased his worry a bit, but just a little bit.

The rest of the walk went by in comfortable silence, neither uncomfortable by the lack of words being exchanged.

“Looks like it’s time to part ways. I’ll see you later.” Taeyong turned to walk away but turned back abruptly. “Hey! Maybe we’ll become better friends. Maybe even more? Enjoy your classes!”

Sicheng stood frozen, repeating the same words over and over in his head. He rubbed his face, forcing himself to stop thinking about, telling himself he heard wrong.

His two lectures for the day went by slowly, Winwin not complaining like he usually would. Days recently felt like they went by too quickly, so he welcomed a slow day every once in awhile.

The bleachers weren’t empty, not really surprising. Girl and boys alike enjoyed ogling the football players or cheerleaders, maybe both. He spotted Taeyong amongst the other players, sweat dripping down his forehead as did the drills.

His view was blocked, Cheng Xiao standing in front of him. “Sicheng! Just the person I was looking for! I kinda need a favor, but it’s nothing big, I swear.”

He leaned back, skeptical. She never asked for favors, especially if it was something small. Whatever favor it was, had to be important. “Maybe I’ll help you, depending on what it is.”

The short girl let out a breath she was holding in, thanking him, as if he had already agreed. “One of the girls on the squad injured her ankle and she can’t perform this Friday, so I need to find a replacement asap, so-”

“No! I know what you’re asking for and I refuse. I’m not going to be your replacement-”

“Please! I need someone who’s flexible. You’re flexible and you’ve done gymnastics before. You’re perfect! And it’s not like wearing the uniform will be anything brand new to you, you’ve done it once before, you can-”

Winwin threw his hands up, offended at what he was hearing. “Wow! I didn’t wear it for that long and I didn’t even enjoy it. The material was constricting.” He leaned back, arms crossed. “I can’t help you. I don’t know the routine and I’m not even a girl, I’m a guy.”

“Sicheng, please, none of that matters. You’ve seen me do the routine several times before, you’ve given me pointers, hell, you’ve performed it in front of me before. And I can just buy you a wig and put makeup on you, no one will know you’re actually a boy.” She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, repeating the word please over and over.

He sighed, not wanting to give in. “I don’t know...what if someone finds out? It was already embarrassing enough the first time.”

“You should do it. You could show some of the girls how it’s properly done. I’ve seen some of your performances, you’re really graceful.” Taeyong stood next to them, hand on his shoulder, holding onto his bag.

Cheng Xiao looked just as surprised as he did, though, possibly for other reasons. “See Taeyong agrees.”

“I-I’ll think about it.” He jumped from his seat in a hurry, pulling the shorter male with him, ignoring his friend's shouts of protest.

Sicheng expected them to take the bus, pleasantly surprised when he was proven wrong. He greeted Taeyongs mother, admiring the way the house was decorated.

“Welcome to my humble abode, not really humble, but ya know. Are you hungry?”

The black haired boy laughed softly, shaking his head. “No, I’m good. Should we get started?”

“You can just set everything up, I’m going to take a quick shower. I’m kind of sweaty and gross.” The brunette grabbed some clothes from his closet, leaving the other alone in his bedroom.

It felt a bit strange to be alone in someone else's room, especially someone you had a crush on. He sat on the bed, taking books out of his bag, setting up for their small study session.

Sicheng looked around, noticing the different posters and frames that decorated the plain white walls. “Hmm, Howl’s Moving Castle?-Ahh!” He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder, only to see that it was Taeyong.

The other male was doing a terrible job of holding his laughter back. “Your reactions are really cute, but I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. That’s one of my favorite movies, not very mature according to Yuta, but he’s an otaku, so what does he know.”

The black haired boy placed his hand on his chest, heart rate still beating hard. “Ah, it’s fine, I was distracted. I’ve never seen that movie, I assume it’s good since you like it.”

“Really? You’ve never seen it? I can show you the movie sometime my treat.”

“That sounds like a plan, but we should start now.”

An hour passed by, Taeyong making progress with the help of Winwin. He was in midst of explaining a problem to the brunette that he was having trouble with, before he noticed the other wasn’t paying much attention to what he was saying. “Taeyong? Are you listening?”

The shorter male’s gaze moved from Sicheng’s lips up to his eyes, slightly embarrassed that he was caught. “Sorry, it’s just...you have really nice lips. They’re plump, and so damn pink.” He paused, stare turning towards the floor, returning to look the blonde haired boy again, maneuvering his body so that his hands were on either side of boys thighs, leaning forward, face now directly in front of the others. “I wonder, are they as soft as they look?” He stayed in the same position, saying no more, asking for permission kiss him.

Sicheng bit his lip, the proximity leaving him in a daze. He nodded his head, wanting the space between their lips to be non-existent.

Taeyong slowly closed the distance, brushing their lips together, before finally pressing his mouth against Winwin’s. A small smile formed as he continued to kiss the other, finding enjoyment in the small muffled whine that escaped the black haired boy’s mouth, asking for more.

The kiss started off slow and soft, mouths closed, no tongue involved. Sicheng brought an arm up, grabbing the brunette's shoulder, wanting him closer, while the other hand tangled itself in thick brown hair, massaging the scalp, causing the male to groan and press closer. Taeyong was half kneeling, torso looming above Winwin, causing the black haired boy bend his knees a little, allowing their bodies to be closer.

They broke apart, air becoming dire. The need for contact didn’t stop there, lips instead found purchase on his jaw, nipping and sucking lightly, enough for the color to change, but not enough for a mark to form for very long. The column of his neck was next, met with harder sucks, hues of blues and purples painting the pale skin, hickeys that wouldn’t disappear in just a few seconds.

Breathy whimpers and whines escaped his plush and reddened lips, both hands grabbing broad shoulders for some stability. Taeyong gripped his calf, dragging him so he wasn’t sitting against the edge of the bed, but instead laying down. His grip moved up to his thighs, spreading them so he could lay between them, before diving forward, smashing their mouths together, a contrast from the first kiss they shared.

Sicheng opened his mouth when he felt a shy tongue probe at his teeth, asking for entrance. Their tongues tangled, battling for the upper hand, the Chinese boy quickly losing to the older boy, not as skilled as him. His mouth widened, gasping at the feeling of rough mischievous hands rubbing sharp hip bones, traveling lower to rub his inner thighs.

Tired of being so whiny and needy, he moved his hips upwards, hooking a leg to bring them flush together, their cocks sliding together perfectly. He moved his head back, breaking the kiss in order to let out several high pitched moans at the sensation.

Taeyong’s voice, a bit ragged and out of breath, could be heard right in his ear. “F-Fuck, that feels so good..” The older boy ground his hips roughly, causing the taller boy to let out more needy sounds.

He was about to ask for more, beg for the other to touch him, to bring him to completion, but the voice of an older female prevented him from doing so. It was Taeyong’s mother, letting them know she was bringing snacks.

The brunette threw himself off, sitting Indian style with his arms on top of his legs, hiding his prominent boner. Sicheng sat himself up as well, returning to his earlier position of sitting against the bed, covering his erection with a book.

“I brought you boys snacks. You two must be tired from studying, I hope you boys enjoy them.” Taeyong smiled, letting her know they were grateful, but rushing to get her out with the excuse of more homework.

Once she was out of the room, he closed the door and locked it, quickly returning to the younger boys side. They pressed against each other again, only for the sound of ringing to interrupt them. Taeyong groaning in annoyance when Sicheng pulled away to answer the phone. “That was my mom, I think it’s time for me to leave.”

The brunette whined in protest, not wanting the other to leave so soon. “Ugh, how unfortunate. I’ll take you home, but we’re not finished.”

Between longing stares and wandering hands, the car ride felt long. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Winwin felt nervous, unsure what this meant, worried that it was a one-time thing despite what the older boy had said.

Taeyong nodded, a large grin on his face as he pulled the black haired boy towards him, kissing him one more time as a goodbye.

“What.The.Fuck. Did Taeyong just kiss you!? As in Taeyong the football player!? The Taeyong you’ve been crushing on!? That Taeyong!?” The loud shouts surprised Sicheng, not expecting anyone to see what just occurred.

“Cheng Xiao! Calm down, we’ll talk inside.” He could see neighbors peeking through their blinds, curious about the commotion occurring outside. He dragged them upstairs to his bedroom, not even saying hello to his mother. “I went to his house and helped him with his homework. And ya know, some things may have happened. But I’m not saying much else!”

His friend shrieked, excited at the news she just heard. “Oh my god! Did you guys fuck? Actually, doesn’t matter, I’m just happy he showed interest in you. “

Sicheng laughed, happy as well. “But why are you here?”

The long haired girl calmed down. “Oh, I explored some shops in the city and look what I found!” She dug through her bag and took out a long black wig. “I bought it so you could try it on. For this Friday. Remember? You said you would help me.”

“I said no such thing! I said I’d think about it and you’re just trying to take advantage of good mood I’m in.” Too busy with what he was doing earlier, he had forgotten about the favor he was asked of.

“Taeyong thought it was a good idea, I mean he said you should do it. He probably thinks you’d look good.”

Winwin scowled, mad that he was now actually considering going through with the plan. “F-Fine! But I won’t be happy about it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of practice was mortifying, Taeyong’s dark gaze constantly on him. Watching the male as he did the splits, kicked a leg high in the air, or whenever he flipped gracefully. He avoided looking at the football player, too shy and embarrassed to meet the stare.
> 
> “I’m never doing anything for you again, ever, I’m serious. I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Sicheng covered his face, cheeks red from practice and dark eyes that gave him heated looks, making his knees weak.
> 
> “I know exactly why you agreed to help, Taeyong, obviously. I should send him a fruit basket or something as a thank you, or maybe I could just wrap you in a bow and leave you on his front door step.” Cheng Xiao doubled over laughing when she saw his reaction, the other not finding the situation funny at all. “I think he’d appreciate the latter more, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I was almost worried I wouldn't get this finished by today, but I did. Also, I'm sure there are mistakes because there always is.

The following days were tiresome and uncomfortable. His schedule was hectic, between balancing his classes and cheer. He constantly had to carry the uniform and wig in a bag, diving into a restroom to transform into Sheu-fùh, Cheng Xiao’s cousin who was visiting from China.

Playing the part was even harder, some of the football players hit on him, unaware that it was actually Sicheng, a few even took it further and groped him, something Taeyong did not appreciate and made sure the others knew he was off limits. The girls on the cheer squad would invite him out to go shopping, forcing him to dress up in frilly dresses.

The black haired boy was in the process of putting on the finishing touches, adjusting the wig and applying mascara to his curled lashes to make him appear more feminine, when the bathroom door opened, sending him into a frenzy, attempting to put everything away before whoever entered could see what was happening.

“Sicheng, relax, it’s just me. I thought I’d walk you to the field.” It was Taeyong, amusement evident in his tone. “You should be more careful though, someone who wasn’t me or Cheng Xiao could’ve seen you.”

Winwin, now Sheu-fùh, nodded, a sigh of relief escaping lips that were coated in a light layer of gloss and pink lipstick. “I honestly thought I locked it. It’s hard being a girl! I don’t know how they do it.”

The brunette laughed, wrapping an arm around the thin waist, pulling ‘her’ along. People stared at them as they walked hip to hip, wondering what was going on between the two, if they were dating. He wished he could answer their questions, but he himself wondered that too. Their relationship still did not have a label, the black haired boy unsure of what they were, whether the other one harbored romantic feelings towards him, or if it was just casual fun.

He had expressed his thoughts to Cheng Xiao, only for her to call him an idiot, stating that Taeyong wasn’t the type to sleep around. Confused as to why he couldn’t see the way the brunette looked at him, the way his attention was solely on the tall Chinese boy. The way he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, especially when they were on the field and some player made a perverse remark, angering Taeyong and leading him to wrap the flushed boy in a tight embrace, hands gripping his waist tightly, in an attempt to show everyone who he belonged to.

Sicheng brushed the thoughts aside as they neared the field, he couldn’t have distractions while he practiced. The brunette hugged him, eliciting whistles from the football players, blowing kisses at the two, calling their teammate whipped. “Ignore them. Are you going to need a ride after practice is over?”

“No, Cheng Xiao is taking me home. I think she wants to make sure I’m ready for tomorrow.” He pulled away, much to the others disappointment who tried to prolong the hug.

“I don’t know how you’re questioning if he likes you. He didn’t even want to let you go.” The other girls on the squad nodded in agreement, jealous they weren’t in ‘her’ shoes. “Stretching today is going to be more intense because we need to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. We have to be better than the other cheerleaders.” Cheng Xiao held fire in her eyes, reminding Winwin of his first day, how sore he was the next day.

They started off as they normally would, bringing an arm over their chest and pushing against the elbow, bending forward and touching their toes, leaning forward one one leg, the other stretched behind them. Then the mats were brought out, allowing for them to sit down and stretch their hamstrings.

He looked up and the girls were on their backs, struggling to bring a knee to their chest, some of the football players were watching, he swallowed, not wanting to do the stretch, but the black haired boy didn’t have much of a choice. Sicheng laid down, knee easily pressed against his chest, not struggling like the others. He struggled with the other knee at the sound of males astounded with his flexibility, saying words like damn and fuck.

“C’mon Sheu-fùh, you can do better than that. Here, let me help” Winwin was about to protest, too late when Cheng Xiao grabbed the back of his thighs and pushed them forward. “Look, Taeyong is looking over, gotta show him how flexible you are.” She whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

The rest of practice was mortifying, Taeyong’s dark gaze constantly on him. Watching the male as he did the splits, kicked a leg high in the air, or whenever he flipped gracefully. He avoided looking at the football player, too shy and embarrassed to meet the stare.

“I’m never doing anything for you again, ever, I’m serious. I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Sicheng covered his face, cheeks red from practice and dark eyes that gave him heated looks, making his knees weak.

“I know exactly why you agreed to help, Taeyong, obviously. I should send him a fruit basket or something as a thank you, or maybe I could just wrap you in a bow and leave you on his front door step.” Cheng Xiao doubled over laughing when she saw his reaction, the other not finding the situation funny at all. “I think he’d appreciate the latter more, don’t you think?”

Winwin lightly shoved her, attempting to shut the girl up when he saw the person they were talking about walk out of school gates, gym bag loosely hanging off his shoulder. He was with Yuta, discussing how practice went, not noticing them right away. When he did notice them, Taeyong briefly looked at Cheng Xiao, attention mainly focused on Sicheng as he smiled and waved, eyes lingering as he walked away.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to join the cheerleaders and I for celebration after the game tomorrow, but you’re definitely going home with Taeyong. Tie the knot, ya know?” Sicheng walked ahead, too tired to deal with anymore of her teasing.

When he got home his mom and dad were waiting in the living room, causing him to raise an eyebrow, making him wonder what he could have possibly done wrong. “Uhh, hi? If you’re upset that I’m home late, I’m sorry. I have a project I’ve been-”

“No, Sicheng, it’s alright. You don’t have to lie to us.” His mother had her hands clasped over her legs, moving her head forward as if waiting for her son to confess something.

His eyes widened, suddenly understanding where this was coming from. “Oh my god! I knew I should’ve hid the stupid dress better. You saw them! Didn’t you! They’re not mine, I swear!-”

“It’s perfectly fine if you wish to dress as a girl, I accept-”

“No! No! You’re misunderstanding the situation. I’m doing it for Cheng Xiao-”

“Ah, Sicheng, I understand if you’re into that, you can’t choose what you like, but you don’t have to explain it to me. I thought the two of you were just friends.” His father looked at him, facial expression indicating that he was confused.

Winwin ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself so he could explain things better. He took a deep breath and looked at his parents. “No, that’s not at all why I have female clothes in my room. A cheerleader sprained her ankle and she asked me if I could fill the position, but it’s embarrassing and I didn’t want anyone to know, so I’ve had to fake being a girl for this week. It’s just until after the game tomorrow.”

“Ooohh, either way we would’ve accepting. Many people nowadays-”

The Chinese male put a hand up, not wanting know where this conversation was heading. “I’m gonna stop you right there and go up to my room, I’m too tired for this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sicheng stood on the sidelines, watching the game. Both teams were tied with only a few minutes left on the clock. The coach called for a time out, gathering the players together to figure out a plan.

“You...you think we’re going to win?”

Cheng Xiao turned towards him, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t know, it's anybody’s game at this point. But for the sake of not bringing any spirit down, yes, I do think we’ll win. If not you can comfort Taeyong, or if we win, you could celebrate with him. I think both will have the same result.” She wiggled her eyebrows at the last remark, trying to lighten the mood.

He rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the game, time out already over. “I assume you mean I’ll end up in his bed regardless of who wins? I don’t know about that, I’m sure he’d rather be with his teammates - Oh shit..” Taeyong jumped and intercepted the ball, running full speed down the field, dodging the opposing players who tried tackling him. The crowd, along with the cheerleaders, chanted his name, cheering him on, screaming even louder when he made it to the goal post, scoring the point. The timer ran out, indicating they won.

Winwin smiled, joining the rest of the cheerleaders in a group hug, jumping in excitement. He turned to see Taeyong being hoisted up and carried by the team, giving him a large grin before shouting to wait for him near the exit.

“You still haven’t changed? I thought you hated being dressed like that.”

“Yeah, I do, but the restrooms were packed, I’d probably still be waiting there. I’ll just change later. I also don’t think I could get away with entering as a girl and exiting as guy. Be kind of hard to explain.” The two walked to the parking a lot side by side, a bit of space between. Taeyong changed that by interlocking their fingers, bringing the black haired boy closer.

“I agree, don’t want to risk being called a pervert. Do you have any plans? Or is it fine if we go to my house?”

Cheng Xiao’s words from earlier rang in his ears, causing his heart rate to speed up, especially at the vivid memories he attained from Monday. “Uh, no, not particularly. I’m fine with coming over.”

The house was empty, Taeyong’s parents off on an important business trip, assuring Sicheng it didn’t bother him that they couldn’t make it to the game.

He was in the bathroom removing the wig and makeup, rubbing his face, happy to finally have the makeup gone. His hands reached for the small cropped top, about to take it off before he was interrupted by a shirtless Taeyong.

“As pretty as you look as a girl, I prefer you as boy.” The brunette walked over, standing behind Sicheng, lips ghosting over his shoulder. “Though I do have to say, I definitely don’t mind the outfit, especially when it’s just me seeing you like this.” His mouth nipped harder, before turning the other around, pushing him backwards so he sat on the counter. “I have a confession to make, I like you, a lot. I’ve actually liked you since last year. I went with Yuta to one of your performances and I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Sicheng smiled and bit his lip, happy to hear that his feelings were returned. “I like you a lot too. I was actually scared you didn’t like me and this was just something fun.”

Taeyong laughed, pressing their foreheads together. “No, god no, I wouldn’t have asked you for help with stats, which, by the way, I didn’t even need. I have a perfect grade in that class, but I needed an excuse to talk to you more.”

The Chinese male giggled, looking at the other through lowered lashes, appearing innocent. He leaned forward, brushing plush lips against the brunette’s, teasing not lasting long when the other pressed forward quickly, mouths finally brought together in a dance. Winwin grabbed hold of Taeyong’s biceps, surprised at the excitement that ran through his body when he felt the muscle flexing in his hands when the other hoisted him up, taking him to the bedroom.

The kiss was broken when he landed on the bed. Arms were on both sides of his head, holding the brunette up so all his weight was not on him. “Is this fine? I don’t want you to think I brought you here just because I wanted to fuck you, I mean I do want to fuck you, but if you don’t-”

Sicheng pulled the other by the nape, smashing their lips together, effectively cutting him off. He broke the kiss, giving Taeyong’s sharp jaw kitten licks, moving lower, sucking a few hickeys into existence.

Taeyong let out a sharp intake of air, enjoying the feeling of lips pressed against his neck. He leaned back, breaking the contact. Large hands traveled from Sicheng’s torso, squeezing hip bones, moving on to rub his inner thighs, dangerously close to his cock. He removed his hand completely, eliciting a whine from the other.

“We’ve just begun and you’re already so needy.” A tongue nipped at his ear, giving the shell a lick, before whispering, “I want to wreck you and leave you begging for more.” He tugged at the small shirt, pulling Sicheng up to remove the article of clothing. His mouth latched onto the boy’s collar bone, biting harshly, wanting to leave the skin bruised for days.

He tugged at the brunette’s thick head of hair, slightly arching his back. “F-Fuck, Taeyong..” Winwin felt breathless already, enjoying the rough treatment a bit too much, leading him to think that he may just be a masochist. Cheeks flushed red at the sound he made when the other’s tongue circled a dusty nipple, teeth soon joining in, before switching to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Taeyong’s lips trailed down, kissing above the band of the skirt, hands sliding under the skirt, skimming over Sicheng’s erection, before moving to take the skirt off, along with the underwear. He sat up, taking a look at the boy below him, eyes glossed over, lips reddened from Winwin biting them in a failed effort to quiet the embarrassing noises he let out, chest moving up down from being out of breath, cock lying heavily against his stomach.

He groaned at the sight, diving forward, pressing a quick kiss on plump red lips, before continuing with his earlier ministrations. The brunette nipped at his thighs, leaving more marks.

Sicheng let out a choked moan when he felt a hand softly touch his cock, thrusting thin hips in the hopes of more contact. “So fucking needy, and all for me.” Taeyong gave the pink head a kiss, long pointer finger tracing a faint vein while his other hand fondled his balls. He sucked the tip, moving down to mouth at length, finally taking Sicheng into his mouth.

The black haired boy let out a loud moan, the sensation leaving him in a haze. The cavern felt hot and wet, and *so good, exactly what he wanted. His tongue swirled around, driving Winwin mad. A loud pop resonated throughout the room, Taeyong removing the cock from his mouth in favor of taking his jeans and boxers off, before proceeding to wrap a hand around the member. He grabbed Sicheng’s jaw, tracing the plush lips, surprised when he opened his mouth to lick and suck on the digits, coating them in saliva. “Fuck, you’re a fucking minx.”

The brunette removed his fingers when he deemed them wet enough. He used his other hand to push his legs forward, putting the pucker on display. The same pointer finger that traced his cock, traveled below his balls, circling the hole, teasingly tracing the rim before pushing in.

Sicheng dug his nails into the palm of his hand, the other one grasping the satin sheets, trying the find purchase on something. Taeyong noticed, pressing his nose against a perfect cheekbone. “Does it hurt?” The Chinese male shook his head. “N-No, it feels good actually. I-It’s just been a while.”

The brunette smirked, whispering in his ear. “Bit of a _masochist, aren’t you?_ ” The word was emphasized by a particularly hard thrust to his insides, causing his back to arch. It wasn’t long till he quickly found the sweet spot, jabbing at it until one finger turned to two fingers, then three, leaving Sicheng a mess. Tears gathered on the corner of his eyes, the pleasure felt overwhelming.

Taeyong removed his fingers, much to his dismay, so close to reaching climax. He leaned to the side, grabbing a bottle of lube from his drawer. “W-Wait, I can just suck you off.”

“Fuck, I’d love to see you on your knees, lips stretched over my cock, but all I want to do at the moment is fuck you into the mattress.” He generously coated his member in lube. Their eyes met, both staring intensely at each other. Taeyong pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the other. Sicheng felt so full, insides stretched to accommodate the thick long length.

“M-Move...please..”

Taeyong pressed their lips together, thrusting shallowly, allowing the other to adjust, before picking up speed. His hips moved quickly, ramming into the other at a speed that would surely leave him feeling sore in the morning.

Sicheng mouthed at his neck, digging clean fingernails into the brunette’s shoulders, begging to him to thrust _harder, faster_ , to make him fall apart and reach that state of euphoria. Request fulfilled when the bed began to softly creak, loud filthy noises heard whenever he thrust back inside.

“I’-I’m..c-coming..” His back formed a perfect arch as he came undone, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as he let out a loud cry, ribbons of come shooting from his cock, coating both of their stomachs in cum.

Taeyong groaned at the sudden tightness, giving a few more thrusts before he came as well, burying himself in Sicheng, painting his insides white. The two panted heavily, exhausted from the activity. He kissed him one last time, pulling out in order to grab a towel to clean the evidence of they just did.

“We are dating, right? I never really asked you, we kind of just skipped that step.”

Sicheng laughed, not expecting to hear that after they already slept together. “Yeah, I would hope so.”

The brunette grinned. “Good, I’m glad you’re mine.”


End file.
